pixiehollowmemoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Memories
Welcome To Pixie Hollow Memories! I am your host this evening/day/night. Who am I you may ask? Lol. Nobody worth mentioning well yet anyways Let's get started on my memories from Person to person. Starting with Breezy Wintersparkle: Name: Breezy Wintersparkle Talent: Being a bitch- Jk. Well somewhat Jk her talent is Water. Relationship: Best friends Place we mostly hung out at: Sunflower Gully, first summer meadow. Breezy, Breezy, Breezy or Breezes or Breeze, she was my best friend, until she bullied me, of course she bullied everyone, fake apologized and continued on, but when I mean everyone, I mean EVERYONE! She even turned her back on Emily Cloudlashes, "her best friend she knows in real life". She is a liar, fake, bitch, drama queen, two-faced, the list could go on for hours and hours, but it wont because I still have people to talk about LOL, she is also a hyprocrite, but it will go on as you continue to read she is also the reason for alot of drama. Next: Name: Emily Cloudlashes Talent: being a bitch along with Breezy and bullying others as well, along with being a Garden Talent. Relationship: ex-Best Friends She is a liar, two-faced, bully, with no self-esteem, she needs Breezy for everything, and to do everything she talked Breezy into bullying Misty Diamondwing, my other best friend. Emily is the most evil of the group, always gossiping, lying, calling people out on the smallest things, she even lied on Breezy about things, while Breezy did the same things to her. such a good friendship (sarcasm) she even lied and said that Misty and I were lesbian dating each other um NO! Misty and I are both into guys like who starts a lie like that and think it's gonna be forgotten about she even said that I was white trash from Alabama, guess what Emily I'm not from Alabama and I have more class then you do in your whole entire body. ''' Name: Misty Diamondwing Talent: Water Relationship: Best Friend I miss you and some other people lol <3 ''Misty, Mist, or Mistymist, she was nice, caring, she was also sensitive, had a little depression going on in her real life, but nothing major, and Breezy knew that and bullied her about it, posted online that Misty is a depressed cheesecake, talking about her weight-- How do I know this you may ask? Misty and someone else who shall remain Anonymous, showed me the picture that Breezy posted. How dare she? I mean she talked about my weight and picked on me alot, but I couldn't believe she turned on Misty like that, since she was always saying how good of a person Misty is, and it's true. I told Sweetglow about it, and she wasn't surprised- yet angry about it- then again we all were, except for Misty she was really hurt by it since she told Breezy that out of confidence since Breezy acted like a trustworthy friend, but I guess you could already tell the friendship between Misty and Breezy was gonna fall apart since Breezy is so stuck up and stubborn. She was always jealous of Misty, now I know you may think this is a lie, but Dawn told me that Breezy is jealous of Misty, Sweetglow, and I, since even though she was bullying us at the time, we didn't let it get to us. Well, Misty did, but she tried her best not to let something like that get to her. I even heard a gossip that Breezy would have been happy if Misty ended her life in real life. I dont know if that's is true, but I wouldn't be surprised since she said the same thing to me, but really? Misty was younger then us at the time, so I dont understand why she would say something like to her, Misty didn't do anything wrong, then again.. Alot of us didn't.'' ' Name: Dawn Talent: Garden, along with being three-faced she was happy, moody, and bitchy all at the same time. Relationship: Best Friend '''Well, EX-best friend, all she did was complain to me about how dark Misty's hair is, how she mostly wore black, how Sweetglow is "always taking Misty's side", how I don't really stand up for her against them when they didn't say anything wrong to her, all they were trying to do was be themselves, just because they didn't listen to Justin Bieber, wear all pink, have blonde hair, etc. somehow it was a sin against everything pink! That is ridiclous, Dawn even started a group on there called "The Plastics" LOL what is this Mean Girls? XD if it is then where is Janis with the foot cream? ROFL! I guess you could say, Dawn found another reason to be fake, and tried to get everyone to join, she wouldn't even shut up at Misty about joining, when all Misty wanted to do was hangout with me, Breezy, Sweetglow, etc. And when she finally agreed to join she went somewhere, I dont know where I guess one of the "plastic's house" and flew back to me I asked her how it was and she told me she hated it, but when she came back, Dawn flew to her, and yelled at her for leaving so soon, and when she told Dawn, she didn't like it, and didn't want to join she called her all types of mean names. Like really who does that? She even got angry at me, for not wanting to join like seriously?! I'm not gonna prance around in all pink, blonde hair, and acting like I'm better then everyone else!! Over my dead body, and then some. I was just being me, but then again being yourself isn't allowed around Dawn, you have to be what she wants you to be. If not then she will turn on you, she even lied about self-harming because of Breezy's bullying. We all were in a dark place because of Breezy's bullying at the time, but lying about self-harming that's going too far! But Misty believed her and tried to help her, but Pearl Cuteshine told me Dawn was only saying that for attention, and that Dawn was gonna tell us that just so we would worry about her, but Misty didn't believe that. She believed Dawn. Sad :(. Along with another thing who comes running to people to help them with an online bullying problem, when she's a bully as well, and makes hell for all their friends? She does! She even caused drama between Misty and I on Animal Jam. ANYTHING FOR ATTENTION! She could deny all day long, but the truth is she's an attention seeking brat.' Name: Sarah Stardust Talent: Garden and being fake Relationship: Friend HOW DARE SHE? HOW DARE SHE? HOW DARE SHE? I WAS ON HER SIDE FOR EVERYTHING! Dawn created a fake gossip that Misty and I along with some others is against Sarah, and Sarah believed Dawn, but when I tried to tell Sarah that Misty and I are on her side, she removed us, tried to humiliate us in the Gully. I was on her side for every bad and good thing, I even babysat for her when her merfairy children were born. I mean really, I even voted for her to be empress, but apparently loyalty and friendship means nothing to her, I cried for a long time, because of the way she treated me in the Gully, along with June Seaflower agreeing with her that I was a traitor, I would never betray Sarah's trust and loyalty, but I guess you could say the "shoe is on the other foot now" because she sure did to me. I promised to always be there for her, and she did the same thing to me, but at least I kept my side of the promise until now. She even lied, jumped to conclusions, and hurt Sweetglow, by telling everyone that she was a bad person since Chickadee hated her. The only reason why Chick hated her was because she didn't listen, care, and enjoy the useless, senseless, childish drama she was giving to everyone, but then again Sarah was Chickadee or so the gossip is to this day people think their the same person. I wouldn't doubt it! ' Name: Sweetglow Talent: Kindness, sweetness, craziness, along with being a light talent. Relationship: Best friend '''How do you describe Sweetglow? How do you describe a crazy person? Well, that's a word to describe her in a good way XD, she has always been there for Misty and I, she gave us the best advice when needed, and of course we were there for her as well, everyday at the Gully it was drama and bullying, but we didn't want to be mean and remove friends because it wasn't their fault for the drama, so we just went to a different server to hangout, and Dawn flew to us, and tried to cause more problems, so then we removed her or at least Sweetglow and I did, Mistymist couldn't she always tried to be there for everyone even those who didn't deserve it the most anyways moving on. For silly days Sweetglow wore the craziest outfits you could find in Summit Style, Gale's outfitters, her wardrobe, basically anywhere. LOL. she was very interesting to hangout with, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind when she thought it was needed most, she didn't mind telling Breezy and them off. All it did was fuel the fire to help them be meaner to us, but to Misty and I it meant alot, I mean sure I spoke my mind as well, but it was Misty who didn't really talk against them-- Sweetglow was there for Misty and I everyday, no matter what. Dawn would either try to hangout with us or try to exploit false lies against, but we always stood up for each other. I remember one time I went into one of the adventure tunnel thingys with Misty and Sweetglow for the first time, and I almost got lost. Misty and Sweetglow were there to help me-- While laughing their butts off at me. -_- XD but it was a little funny, but a whole lot of funny to them lol! I guess you could say we were like sisters, just us three defending each other, sometimes we would fight, but nothing major. I miss hanging out them, I haven't seen them since the Old Pixie Hollow closed. ' 'P.S keep all candy away from Sweetglow she gets hyper feed her candy with extra caution. ' Name: Chickadee Talent: Animal and being a bitchy brat Relationship: WHAT RELATIONSHIP? I HATED HER! 'She said so many mean and wrongful things to Sweetglow, Misty, me, basically everyone! Anything for attention she even tried to tell people how she hated Winnie, this that, and the other when really they were friends from the beginning, it was just an act so they could get attention, they were like dawn, but 2x worse since it was two of them put together. A day without Chickadee is a year with happiness, and a day without Winnie is 2 years of happiness. Lynn Bitterwish, Dawn, Sarah Stardust, Breezy Wintersparkle, Emily Cloudlashes, Amy, basically everyone fed into the drama of those two bitches--but then again most people who fed into the drama of Winnie and Chick were bitches. ' Name: Winnie Talent: Light and being a brat Relationship: LOL! 'SO! Congratulations Winnie, you made everyone think you were a little innocent 9-year-old girl, when really you are a 16-year old girl, watching porn. A little birdie told me about it. You and Chickadee sure did put on a "show" for those who really didn't wanna put up with your butts. Winnie you are a lying two-faced brat with lower self-esteem then Emily Cloudlashes and that's pretty low. You would do anything to be the center of attention even if its like 15 seconds of fame. You even bullied me and my friends for attention! ' Name: Crystal Diamondjewel/Sarah Stardust/ June Seaflower Talent: Sarah garden, Crystal and June water Relationship: backstabbing friends who are the same person, but Crystal claimed to be Sarah's sister in real life and everyone believed it. 'Well, isn't this interesting all 3 empress "sisters" together in one place, glad to see you three even after all the drama you helped Dawn, Chick, Win, Breeze, etc. start. Congratulations all three of you, you guys are an inspiration to those who want to be fake barbie dolls. Congrats on calling me and my best friends liars and immature when all we wanted to do was have fun and stay away from your "mermaid/merfairy" dramas "'theres a makeup brand called two-faced i wonder how much she wears of it cuz it matches her personality" '''words by a good friend of mine, who shall not be named. Let's just say that same friend also said that you were the Kardashians of Pixie Hollow. Which basically could mean anything, but your nothing but barbie dolls, that are drama queens, no real friends, no real life. Just a fake bitch looking for someone to try to act better then. When really everyone on earth is better then you even Winnie and that's saying a lot since shes a 16 year old porn addict. Name: Bethany Eveningmist Talent: Water Relationship: LOL. Hello Bethany, It's so interesting to see you on here, since well.. I didn't think I would, but then again your a lying bitch just like the rest of them so then again I'm not *SO* surprised. You may have been best friends with most people from the Gully, but you sure as heck weren't my friend. I wouldn't be caught dead being friends with you, you turned my friends against me, you lied about my best friends! Oh yea, I also heard your gay, a little birdie flew up to my window and told me. Your so fake, your just like Dawn, anything for attention, but the thing is comparing you to Dawn is sad because your a little bit more easier to get along with then her. ' Name: Lynn Bitterwish Talent: creating drama, being a brat, and garden Relationship: ROTFL! '''You sure know how to help create drama, and you really knew how to get into other people's businesses I swear you were a liar, naive, and stupid. I think Sarah liked you the best out of pity, you really are pathetic, but it's great because the more you embarrass yourself the more I write, I can't believe how my friends couldn't even say hi to someone without you whispering or sitting on us or whatever basically doing anything you could to be noticed. Your just like the rest, no life, no friends, just wrapped up in drama I know you were very loyal to most or almost ALL of these people I have talked about, but the thing is it's not worth it. ' Name: Amy Talent: being a bitch and a bully just like breezy Relationship: none ever. EVER! 'You bullied me, you bullied people close to me, you hurt Dawn, Misty, alot of people I used to be close to, some them I still talk today, but how dare you? Do you know how suicidal some of my best friends came because of how you treated them?! Along with Breezy, you both treated people horribly, making fake victim videos about yourselves when you weren't even the victims! I know Dawn was faking her suicidal issues, but some of my good friends they were cutting for real. You are a liar, you don't deserve any friends. You put me and my friends through hell, all of you did. I hope if we see each other in the Hollow again because I hope you have changed, all of you. Because this is sickening how you people hurt others and practically destroyed good people, emotionally because of a virtual game! ' ''Tessa Motherfreaking Lovelyheart:''' Talent: Garden '''YOU WERE WORSE THEN ALL OF THEM COMBINED HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT?! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BITCH!! YOU TRIED TO TELL ME THAT MISTY AND SWEETGLOW WERE NOTHING, BUT SUICIDIAL FREAKS AND THAT THEY SHOULD DIE!!!!!!!YOU EVEN STOLE MY BOYFRIEND AND TALKED HIM INTO THINKING I WAS AS STUPID AND FAKE AS FREAKING DAWN!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! I WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THEN THAT PINK WEARING, FAKE BLONDE, HOE!!!!! BY THE WAY TESSA IT'S GLAD TO KNOW YOU STILL THINK OF THEM AS YOUR FRIENDS SINCE YOUR AS FAKE AS THEM I HOPE THEY SEE THROUGH ALL YOUR LIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE TALKED SO BAD ABOUT ALL OF THEM INCLUDING ME!! AND I WAS YOUR SISTER WHEN CRYSTAL DIAMONDJEWEL ADOPTED US AT ONE POINT, BUT YOU GOT SO JEALOUS OVER THE ATTENTION I WAS GETTING THAT YOU LIED TO CRYSTAL HOW ABOUT I WANTED TO DESTROY HER KINGDOM AND TURN INTO A VAMPIRE AND START AN UPRISING AGAINST HER ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?!?! I NEVER WANTED TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '